<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/Sunshine by Zinthezinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876286">Fate/Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner'>Zinthezinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Holy Grail War is starting in Uchiura. Takami Chika, an amateur mage, has been chosen by the Grail to be a Master.</p><p>In short: some of Aqours are Masters, and N girls (among others) are Servants. This will be a long fic, and more tags will be added over time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summoning Saber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chika summons her Servant, Saber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smudged. The circle was smudged! Chika licked her thumb and rubbed the excess off the concrete. She looked to her book, then to the magic circle, then to the book again.<br/><br/>It was… close enough, right? It had to be! It looked pretty much just like it did in the instructions! Pretty much…<br/><br/>She licked her thumb and got another smudged bit.<br/><br/>As she prepared for the rest of the ritual, she thought of how she’d gotten to be there, outside of town, practicing a magic she wasn’t supposed to. Or, she guessed, she was supposed to? She’d gotten the command seal bruises, after all! Of course she was supposed to! She just… couldn’t let her family find out. Ever.<br/><br/>They’d shown up yesterday morning, and Chika had spent the day (and the night) surreptitiously going through her hidden library for the books she’d read that mentioned weird markings suddenly appearing. The library used to belong to her family, but at age 10 Chika had claimed it as her own. Her family had tried to keep it away from prying eyes, but they were no match for the ever-curious detective Chika! She’d discovered the magical secrets that they’d abandoned so many decades prior, and she’d been thrilled!<br/><br/>Naturally, she had told neither them nor her friends at the time. They were top-secret tomes, for Takami Chika and Takami Chika alone. They made her feel special, which was not something she’d felt very often in her life. Without the tomes, she was just… normal. No special qualities, no interesting personality, no exceptional beauty. Just normal. A normal girl in a normal world. With the tomes, though? She’d learnt magecraft, something not taught in her family for many years! How cool was that?<br/><br/>That said… what was the point of being special if nobody knew about it? In practice, she was still normal. To those around her, she was normal.<br/><br/>BUT! NOT ANYMORE!<br/><br/>From this point forth, she would have a companion! Someone to know her power, someone to assist her! Someone to fight alongside!<br/><br/>The chanting she had been uttering on another level of her consciousness picked up fervor as she focused, as the end of the ritual drew nearer.<br/><br/>“I hereby propose. My will shalt create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons of the holy grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!” she called, feeling a supernatural wind stir and blow about her hair and the school uniform she’d worn just in case she could still make it to the opening ceremony.<br/><br/>“I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.” she recited, feeling the blood course through her veins and the magic course through her circuits. Her hand, held aloft before her, ached with an arcane pain. It was unlike the magic she’d felt before, a thrill previously unknown to her.<br/><br/>Almost done!<br/><br/>“Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint! Guardian of the heavenly scales!” she finished, causing a blinding light to appear and envelop the area in its luminescence. It, or perhaps the magical wind that accompanied it, caused Chika to lose her balance.<br/><br/>“Oww!” she cried, closing her eyes from the pain of falling on her bottom. When she opened them, a tall Japanese person in stylised samurai armor was in front of her, standing ominously amidst a swirling white mist.<br/><br/>“Are you my Master?”<br/><br/>Chika stood up hastily, smoothing her skirt. She showed the back of her right hand to them, flipped it to make sure the command seals had indeed properly manifested (they had), and flipped it back again.<br/><br/>“That’s me! Takami Chika! Ahhhhh, I can’t believe it worked!!” she gushed, hands going to her face as she rocked happily.<br/><br/>“Ah, but I should introduce myself properly! I am Takami Chika, she/her, of the Takami family of magi! Second-year at Uranohoshi Girls’ High School! ‘Chika’ is fine! Who are you?”<br/>“I am Saber, she/it, a Heroic Spirit sent to be your servant for the Holy Grail War. My sword is yours, Master.”<br/>“Whoaaaaa, so cool!”<br/><br/>Chika moved around Saber, looking her up and down excitedly. She noted the sheathed katana in particular.<br/><br/>“O-oi, what are you doing?”<br/>“Checking what you look like! You’re like, a real samurai type of deal, huh?”<br/>“Yes!”<br/>“Soooo coooooool! I bet you’re good with a sword, huh?”<br/>“That’s the point of being a Saber-class Servant, yes.”<br/>“Awesome! You’re gonna be great at fighting then, huh?”<br/>“Indeed.”<br/><br/>Pulling out her phone, Chika checked the time.<br/><br/>“Crap! I’m gonna miss the whole opening ceremony if I don’t get back soon! You-chan’s gonna be so mad at me… and my family, if they find out I skipped!”<br/>“‘You’ being who exactly?”<br/>“Watanabe You, she’s my best friend! Kanan-chan’ll probably be mad too if You-chan tells her, I still have stuff to give her afterwards... oh no…”<br/><br/>She buried her head in her hands, groaning.<br/><br/>“You decided to forgo an event to summon me?”<br/>“Yeah, I was just too excited! I couldn’t miss my chance! But… I guess it’s kinda biting me in the butt right now, huh? I should go now, maybe if I manage to catch the right bus I can still be there before You-chan gets too suspicious!” babbled the new Master, gathering her things and preparing to leave.<br/><br/>“Wait!”<br/>“Huh? What’s up?”<br/>“It is regrettable, but I must insist on staying by your side at all times.”<br/>“Even at school?”<br/>“Yes, even at school. I’ll stay invisible at your side.”<br/>“Wouldn’t it just be easier to enroll you? Then we can interact easier!”<br/><br/>Saber seemed taken aback.<br/><br/>“Enroll me?”<br/>"Yeah! you can be a transfer student! You probably need a surname though, 'Saber' on its own is kinda weird..."<br/><br/>A glare burrowed into Chika.<br/><br/>“N-no offense, of course! It’s just not very normal in Japan, y’know?”<br/>“I am aware.” Saber said, gesturing to her attire.<br/><br/>“Oh right. We can probably pass you off as a new student for the opening ceremony, but I’m not sure how to enroll you after that… maybe you should stay invisible and wait outside the classroom then, since it seems like a lot of effort to actually get you in? We’d need some id, a name, a birthdate… I don’t even know how old you are!”<br/>“Irrelevant.”<br/>“Right, yeah, bad plan. I still want you in school with me, even if you’re not in classes though! So you need a uniform! I guess I’ll stop by my house before we get to the bus? I hope we have time!”<br/>“There’s no need. I can change my outfit at will.”<br/>“YOU CAN? That’s so wicked!”<br/><br/>Saber nodded.<br/><br/>“Can you copy my uniform then?” Chika asked, spinning on the spot to show it off.<br/>“I can.”<br/><br/>A light rose from the ground to envelop saber, and when it popped into nonexistence it left behind a girl. Her hair was short, perfectly-side-parted, and the kind of dark blue you’d expect from clouds by the moon at night. Her piercing, annoyed eyes were the colour of a lagoon at midday, to contrast. Her skin was slightly tanned, though (much to her chagrin) not to the point where her intense blush was unnoticeable.<br/><br/>The outfit was faithfully recreated, from the stripes on the skirt and accents to the red ribbon at the collar.<br/><br/>“What a- what are you staring at?” Saber demanded, pulling the skirt down further.<br/>“You’re beautiful! So cute!!”<br/>“Cute? That’s for other girls, not me! Geez. Can’t I just stay invisible?”<br/>“Whaaaat? But you’re so pretty like this, and I can talk to you without looking goofy when we’re around people!”<br/>“I refuse.”<br/><br/>Chika looked to her hand.<br/><br/>“D-don’t! That’s such a waste!”<br/>“Is it?”<br/>“You know those can be used to teleport me to you, right? And that they’re the only way you can get me to obey you without fail? And that you won’t get any more than 3? And that if you use them all, you can’t control me?”<br/>“Hmmm…”<br/>“Seriously, don’t.”<br/>“I was kidding! Geez, you didn’t seriously think I’d do it, did you?” Chika said, trying to cover her impulse.<br/><br/>Saber wasn’t buying it.<br/><br/>“I said I was kidding! Ahahaha, I wouldn’t do that!”<br/>“You’d best not. Those command seals are precious.”<br/>“Right.”<br/><br/>Two sighs.<br/><br/>“Oh right, school!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Tsurugi Kadota is Saber for this! I won't give out all of the Servant names so freely, but if it's obvious enough to guess then I shall reveal it/add it to the tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So, It's Been 10 Years?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chika and Saber attend the opening ceremony. Afterwards, they have a certain someone to visit...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master, I sense three other Servants nearby. They seem to be on school grounds, if I am sensing correctly. Be on your guard.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! It’s broad daylight, and there are dozens of people around!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“True, however this may be an important way to gain intelligence, both for them and for us. They may not attack here, but this place is still a battleground.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think the other Masters go to Uranohoshi as students? As teachers?” Chika wondered, hand going to her chin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber didn’t need long to consider it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I won’t deny, it is a possibility.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll get to have a duel after school on the rooftop… ahhh, that’d be so cool! Just like in anime!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Master, please take this seriously! It’s not a game. These people are trying to kill us!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t say it was a game though, I said it was like an anime.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Facepalm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just. Pay attention, okay? Anyone could be a Master, and the Servants are likely invisible as they’re supposed to be. I somehow doubt that anyone else would force their Servants to dress as students.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what makes my strategy so smart!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Facepalm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, who’s the new friend?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is Saber-chan! Isn’t she cute?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not cute!” Saber objected.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t mind her, she’s shy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not shy, either!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh at that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Saber-chan, huh? That’s an unusual name… is she why you were late, then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup! I slept in a bit, and then I met her on my way to school. She was lost, so I helped her get here!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Saber-chan, do you have a surname?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Panic! Um! Chika hadn’t thought about that!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She said it was a secret! We use given names anyway, so it’s no problem for us, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahaha, guess so! I can respect that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yessss! Cover story success!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you remember to bring the stuff for Kanan-chan?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup, I’ve got it covered! Hey Saber-chan, do you wanna come meet Kanan-chan with us?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I- I’ve got nothing better to do today, so… sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yayyyy!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Recruitment success!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chika, a word?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Saber-chan? Sure! Wait here a minute, okay You-chan?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber guided Chika down an alleyway, looking around to ensure there were no prying eyes or ears before whispering.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I sense another servant nearby. You must be on your guard.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nah, don't worry about it! You-chan's with me, there's no way I'd get attacked at a time like this! Especially since we're this close to Kanan-chan's place, and she'll be there too!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Regardless, you should be prepared to fight as necessary.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I get it! It hasn’t even started yet though, right? The war?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If there are servants, there is a holy grail war. It doesn’t matter that not all of us are here yet.  This is more than just a tournament, so please, Chika, be mindful.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I get it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think you do. ‘These people are trying to kill us’ means that eventually, they will try to make you dead. Dead dead. Not game dead, not put into a coma, but ready-to-be-buried dead. There is no coming back from death, trust me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika’s expression darkened somewhat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t care if they murder you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She turned her head to one side, glancing uncharacteristically solemnly at the alley wall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Later.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, we’re here!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right on time! Welcome, welcome!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika held out her bag to Kanan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here’s the neighbourhood circular and the stuff from my mum!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They’re probably just mikan again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell my mum if you don’t want them.” Chika retorted, prompting a giggle from Kanan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The three were invited onto the deck of the diving shop.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So who’s this new person?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is Saber, she’s my friend! I met her this morning!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber waved politely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can I talk to you two privately for a second actually? You can just stay out here for a minute, right You?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye, ma’am! I can wait!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great. Saber-chan? Chika?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okidoki!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber seemed hesitant, though she was more hesitant to abandon her Master with another Servant so close.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The three waved to You as they went into the diving shop proper, Kanan taking care to close the door behind them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re a Master.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So blunt!” Chika recoiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you’re her Servant. Saber class, right? Judging by the name you were introduced with.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yours is in this room as well, correct?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“W-wait, Kanan-chan is a Master too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Relax, Chika. I’m chill. I’ve told Rider to stand down, I’m not going to fight you here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You got the Rider? Where are they? Can I see them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kanan snapped her fingers, and a human (or at least, humanoid? Chika supposed that Servants weren’t totally human, but they sure did look the part) materialised. They were wearing a wetsuit not unlike Kanan’s own. Their hair was short, choppy, and plum in colour. Their eyes, to contrast, were the pale brown of a fresh latte, a slight contrast from their slightly-tanned skin. They stood not as tall as Saber, but taller than Kanan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their smile was cocky.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I told her to stay casual.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Were diving suits ‘casual’ now? Although, with Kanan they did seem to be. Meh, Chika was pretty used to it at that point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rider, say hello to Takami Chika, she’s my childhood friend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good afternoon! And to you, dear Saber.” Rider said, bowing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoa, ikemen! Do you two know each other?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, we don’t.” Saber stated.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awh, would’ve been good to get friends with friends!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahaha… well, about that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All eyes turned to Kanan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Since we’ve been friends so long, I really don’t think I’ve got it in me to fight you, even when we’ve got a clearer area. I think we should team up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You weren’t going to do that already?!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was, I was! Like I said, I don’t think I’ve got it in me to fight ya. I’m just makin’ it official, yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We shouldn’t leave You outside on her own for too long though, so is there anything else you need me to hear?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pondering but a moment, Chika launched into her questions.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When’d you get Rider? Have you been hiding her from me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I only summoned her this morning, she hasn’t been here long. I wouldn’t’ve shown you anyway, y'know? It wouldn’t make sense to involve a civilian in a mage’s business like this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right. Wait, how long have you known magic?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My father use to teach it to me before his injury. I’m kinda outta practice now, but since I got the command seals I’ve been trying to reteach myself some of it with books. Wait, since when did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know magic?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She laughed a nervous laugh. She hadn’t told Kanan because she didn’t know she was a mage, but Kanan hadn’t told her because she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a mage either? That was kinda funny, in a way! In a way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, my family used to be magic, but they stopped practicing a few decades ago? I never figured out why, but I kinda taught myself since they didn’t want to! I’m not very good, though…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re doing better than you think. You underestimate yourself sometimes, you know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm… anyway, I think I should stop asking questions now! Let’s get back to You-chan!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Message me if you need me or have intel, okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay! I'll definitely tell you everything I know!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kanan snapped her fingers again, and Rider vanished. They left, rejoining the grey-haired normie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Howdy!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, You-chan! Didn’t keep you waiting too long, did we?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah, it’s alright. What were you three talking about?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing important, I just thought I recognised Saber-chan here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika plopped herself down on a seat under the umbrella You was already beneath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, Kanan-chan, do you think you’ll be able to come to school with this new term?” You asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, there’s still a lot I need to help out with at home. Plus, it’ll be a while before dad heals up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s too bad.” Chika lamented.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kanan retrieved something, shoving it in Chika’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here! For your mum.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aww, dried fish again?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell my mum if you don’t want them.” Kanan mirrored.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, that’s how it is. I’ll be taking a break from school for a while longer, so let me know if anything happens there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The dried fish were about as interesting as, well, dried fish, but Chika spent a moment pondering them anyway until a noise interrupted her. She looked out at the sky from under the umbrella with You.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Probably the Ohara family.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, it’s been 10 years?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Rider is Akira Kizaki.</p><p>Chika is the dumbest motherfucker in this entire fic and I am loving it. You go girl.</p><p>Also of note: I was reminded of Mari's "Ni nen buri desu ka?" when I was watching through UBW and Gil said basically the same thing but with 10 years lol. I kinda had to include it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Still April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chika and Saber attempt to go home from Kanan's place, but on the way they meet a new person...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chattering happily with (or rather, at) Saber, Chika disembarked from the bus. She kept walking, idle chatter keeping her occupied, until a breeze caught her. Turning to face it, she saw someone in a school uniform standing on the jetty. Their long, wine-red hair swayed in the low wind as they stared out at the horizon.<br/><br/>The figure began to undress, removing first their jacket, then their skirt, and continuing until they stood in onepiece bathers. <br/><br/>“What? No way, it’s still April.” <br/><br/>They began to sprint down the jetty, and Chika made to run after them. <br/><br/>She was stopped by Saber, who tackled her. <br/><br/>“Wait!” <br/>“I’ve gotta get them, they’ll freeze in this weather if I don-” <br/><br/>SPLASH! <br/><br/>At the same time, Chika and Saber tumbled to the pavement, the struggle too much for them. <br/><br/>“Owowowow! Why’d you do that, Saber?” <br/>“You can’t just run after people, not even people in trouble. If that person was important to a Master or even one themself, it might be perceived as a threat.” Saber whispered. <br/>“But-” <br/>“No. No ambiguous movements.” <br/>“If I approach slowly then it’s no problem, right? Hands in the air, calm voice, obviously trying to help, not at all a threat?” <br/>“...” <br/>“You’re right here anyway, so it’s no problem, right? I can’t just let them be in trouble like that, no matter who they are!” <br/><br/>Saber narrowed her eyes. <br/><br/>“You’re too helpful for your own good, Chika.” <br/>“Great!” Chika exclaimed, hopping to her feet and running to the edge of the jetty. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“Achoo!” <br/>“You okay? This isn’t Okinawa. There are diving shops if you want to swim in the ocean.” Chika said, wrapping a short towel around the human sitting in their bathers on the beach. <br/><br/>She’d gotten them from her house, which was just over the road. They’d do the trick, no problem. Saber accompanied Chika, as usual, staying silent the whole way. <br/><br/>“I wanted to hear the sound of the ocean.” <br/>“The sound of the ocean?” <br/>“Yeah.” <br/>“Why?” <br/>“For a poem I’m writing.” <br/>“Why?” <br/><br/>After maybe a second of no answer, Chika continued. <br/><br/>“Alright, I won’t ask anymore. You mean the sounds in the water?” <br/>“Heh. I wonder.” <br/>“Poems are pretty cool, I think. Where do you go to high school? I'm assuming you're a high school student.” <br/><br/>They were kinda quiet, huh? <br/><br/>“I wish I could write poems.” <br/>“You want that?” <br/>“Yeah! I think it’d be cool to be all creative and stuff, I just haven’t really found an outlet that I’m good at. Do you ever feel like there’s something you want to do that you haven’t found?” <br/>“I know what you mean.” <br/>“I guess what I’m really saying is that I want to be someone spectacular, y’know? I don’t have a lot going for me, but to be that kind of passionate, creative person… that’s who I want to be. I want to shine!” <br/><br/>Chika felt like she was talking a lot, and by the looks of things Saber did too, but it was pretty hard to stop. <br/><br/>“Mmm… thanks for the towel, and thanks for telling me about the diving shops. I’m sure I’ll get my inspiration soon.” <br/>“Oh, no worries! By the way, I’m Chika. Takami Chika, she/her, second-year at Uranohoshi Girls’ High School, up on that hill there!” <br/>“I see. Well, I should get home.” <br/>“Want me to walk you home? You seem new, so I don’t want you to get lost like Saber-chan did, ahaha!” <br/>“No, I’ll be alright.” <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“Okay, everyone. Let’s introduce our transfer student.” The teacher prompted, causing heads to turn to the doorway. <br/><br/>A beauty stepped through. <br/><br/>“She will be attending our school starting today.” <br/><br/>Hey, that was the person she met on the beach! <br/><br/>“I transferred from Tokyo’s Otonokizaka High. I’m Sakurauchi Riko, she/her. Nice to meet you.” <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>kanan-chan: so, anything happen at school today? <br/><br/>Crap, when had she sent that message? She’d been completely caught up studying and talking to Saber all evening! She should reply! <br/><br/>chika: yeah actually! <br/>not a lot, but i met that girl again! <br/><br/>kanan-chan: “that girl” being..? <br/><br/>chika: her name is riko-chan, apparently! she transferred from tokyo, she’s in my class like you-chan! <br/>i met her on the beach getting home from your place yesterday <br/>she tried to jump into the ocean! <br/><br/>kanan-chan: in april? <br/>wait, why are you up so late on a school night? it’s almost midnight <br/><br/>It was??? <br/><br/>Checking the clock on the top of the screen, she was right. <br/><br/>chika: studying! <br/><br/>kanan-chan: isn’t it the first week back? how could you have that much? <br/><br/>chika: no, silly! <br/>magic study! <br/>i have a lot of books to read, and i can’t be caught out by another master! <br/>although… i’m not very good at it yet still… <br/><br/>kanan-chan: you? reading? <br/>never thought I’d see the day <br/><br/>chika: i told you i had been! <br/>geez, so mean! :sob: <br/><br/>kanan-chan: I was kidding! I’m proud of you. <br/><br/>chika: really? :pleading_face: <br/><br/>kanan-chan: yep! <br/>you getting some incantations down then? <br/><br/>chika: i am!! <br/>they’re kinda like poems, huh? <br/><br/>kanan-chan: mmm, they are. what makes you say that, though? <br/><br/>chika: riko-chan said she was writing a poem yesterday, so they’ve been on the mind <br/>i wish i was creative like that, it seems nice <br/>kinda hard though, with all the making it sound pretty… <br/>there’s no way i could manage something beautiful like that <br/><br/>kanan-chan: I’m sure you could if you put your mind to it! <br/>not right now, though. it’s a school night, remember? <br/><br/>chika: yeah yeah, I know! <br/>goodnight, kanan-chan! <br/><br/>kanan-chan: goodnight, chika. sleep well. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“I need a break!” <br/>“Then take one, Master. In fact, you should sleep. It’s almost 2am, if your clock is to be believed.” <br/><br/>Yep, 1:56am. How had she been going so long? And why was she not even feeling it? Sleep was stupid, sleep schedules were stupid. <br/><br/>“But I’m not tired!” <br/>“You just said you needed a break?” <br/>“Yeah, but that’s a break break, not a sleep break!” <br/><br/>Saber seemed confused. Chika stretched in her chair and put a bookmark in her tome. <br/><br/>“I’m gonna get some fresh air.” <br/>“Do what you want.” <br/><br/>She did. She opened the door to her balcony. Riko was on the opposite balcony, rubbing her temples, eyes closed, leaning on the edge on her elbows. <br/><br/>“Oh, Riko-chan! What are you doing up at 2am?!?” she queried, making the girl on the other balcony yelp and jump. <br/><br/>Now she looked like she was mid-heart-attack. She recovered quickly enough and responded. <br/><br/>“Nothing! I couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” <br/>“Ahaha, I know the feeling! Anyway, do you live here? Right across from me? That’s pretty cool!” <br/>“It would seem so. I’ll be going back to bed now, I’ll see you at school.” <br/>“Okidoki, bye!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you couldn't tell, I enjoy mirroring what canonically happens in the anime here. Is it relevant? Who knows! (I know. I definitely know. You'll know sooner or later.)</p><p>I wonder where people think the similarities will truly end?</p><p>Also of note: I am several chapters ahead of what's released at this point. I'm trying to sort out some consistency stuff, but I'll try and release the next chapter soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning Messages to Kanan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chika remembers something, several days into the schoolweek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>chika: OH YEAH</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>BY THE WAY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: ???</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: there are three masters at school!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: WHAT???</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: i couldn’t find out who they were since their servants are hiding</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>but! they’re probably not in my grade?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>i probably would’ve caught that, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: holy crap, chika.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>why didn’t you tell me this days ago?<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: study</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>also girls</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>badbrain</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: .</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>okay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: :sob:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>i’m so sorry!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: it’s okay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: is it? :pleading_face:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: well… no, but I probably should’ve expected about this much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>no offense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: none taken!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>ah, but one of them wasn’t here after the first day… I’m sure they’ll be back though!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: got it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>can you check records to see who’s been absent?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: sounds dangerous… i’m in!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: if it’s dangerous, there’s no point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>just ask someone, okay? it doesn’t have to be hard</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: leave it to me!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: just.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>do your best, okay? be careful, and message me as soon as you’ve got info so you don’t forget</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: aye ma’am!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>that i can do!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re really going to school today? You studied all night.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, duh! I’ll get scolded if I don’t! Plus, I’ve gotta get intel for Kanan-chan, since she’s so out of the loop and all. Anyway, how do I look? You can turn around now!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She did, and the Master twirled to show off as though Saber hadn’t seen it before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do I look okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The same as you did the last time you were in your school uniform.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that good?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s- it’s fine. Your apparent vanity doesn’t make sense to me though, I will admit. A uniform is designed to identify you as part of a group, nothing more. There’s nothing wrong with it, but treating it like a fashion show seems stupid. Why take so much pride in it like this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmmmm… sometimes it looks better? You-chan talks to me about uniforms sometimes, and how getting them tailored can make them look better. It’s an interest of hers! She actually did mine for me, she’s so good at sewing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I bet she is.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a small awkward silence, big enough for Saber to accidentally meet Chika’s gaze and look away hurriedly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We should get to school.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: hello again!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: shouldn’t you be getting to school?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: i am, i am! i’m on the bus rn with saber-chan</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: you commute with her next to you?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: yup!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>don’t worry about other masters, i’m gonna pretend i’m a decoy master</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: right. I see.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>are you sure you should be texting me on the bus?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: dw dw!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>it’s just me and saber-chan at the back right now, it’s fine!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>if more people get close i’ll stop</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>and send safe for work sasuke</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: safe for work sasuke?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: tallest picture I have!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>[sfwsasuke.png]</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: ah, I get it now. it takes up the whole screen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>that’s…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>clever. I’m not going to ask why you have that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: A<br/></span>
  <span>DON’T WORRY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>it’s a meme, i only downloaded it when i started talking to you like this!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: alright. I’ll take your word for it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: :sob:</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit of a short chapter, but the next one is SUPER LONG to make up for it! seriously, the next chapter is maybe 1/3rd of all I have written so far (I'm working on chapter 6).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come For The Attendance Records, Stay For The...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chika tries to obtain the attendance records, but she encounters an obstacle...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOOO, LONG CHAPTER! EXCITING CHAPTER! HAVE FUN!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello. State your business, please.” The student council president said, not looking up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They looked cool… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay! I’m Takami Chika, she/her, and I’m here for the attendance records!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh?” they asked, eyebrow raising.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why?” came out flat and intimidating.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika reached to the back of her neck, unnerved. She had been expecting it, but the fact that it was more difficult than maybe it could've been was stressing her out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well! Um! I think my teacher has been wrongly marking me as absent! I think she hates me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harsh!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyway, it is against school policy to let students such as yourself view attendance records. I, however, can check for you. Takami Chika, correct?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will get back to you soon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? Can’t you just check now? Or I could have a look myself! Just a teeeeeensy little peek?” she requested, remembering her mission partway through.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. My time is valuable, Chika-san. I suggest that you not test my patience.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The chiming of a bell.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Speaking of time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So soon? Ahhh, I shouldn’t’ve spent so long eating with You-chan! I probably could’ve gotten my answer if I got here sooner, too…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why did she have to be such a clutz? Had she really spaced out that much?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I doubt it. In any case, I suggest that you head to class.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t waste my time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re sure you’ll look for me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, I will when I have the time. Meanwhile, you should get to class. You wouldn’t want to be marked as late, would you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With how far away her classroom was, there was no way she’d make it in time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t! Goodbye!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Goodbye.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She powerwalked out of the room, closing the door gently and looking around for her Servant. She’d asked her to wait nearby, but she couldn’t see her…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She couldn’t see anyone else either though. She continued to powerwalk down the hall, whispering for Saber. The servant materialised in front of her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hi Saber-chan! I’ve gotta get to class, I’ll talk to you later!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you get any information?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, not yet! StuCo prez wouldn’t let me see the records. I might have to sneak in? Ahhhh, but I’m not sure how I can do that… I’ll have to think about it!” she said, pausing briefly to ponder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She quickly snapped out of it, though.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For now I’ve gotta blast though, I’ll see you later!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber vanished once again after verifying that nobody was nearby.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika legged it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eventually, she skidded to a halt. She tried to sneak in, but everyone was looking up at her as the door slid open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Takami-san.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re late. You also ran in the halls, by the sounds of things.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahahaha… you must’ve heard wrong! I would never do that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See me after school.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whaaaat?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tardiness, disrupting my class, and running in the halls. This on top of your inattentiveness and disruption in class earlier leads me to believe that you need a talking-to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wait, double crap! She couldn’t stay late at a time like this, what if there weren’t enough people around? She’d have to sneak out before she could get caught somehow…<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>School duties were done, now all she had to do was hide in a group of her classmates until she was in the cle-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Takami-san.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did I not say to meet me after school to discuss your behaviour? I don’t have to call your parents, do I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>PARENTS? That’s so much worse! If she got caught by her parents, they might keep a closer eye on her, and then she wouldn’t get to do Master stuff properly, and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! I’ll come! Can I just message my mum real quick that I’ll be home a bit late?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika messaged Kanan instead, an idea sparking in her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>chika: i’m being talked to</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>teacher</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>gonna steal info after that</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>will update when i have it!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>kanan-chan: ????</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>steal????</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika couldn’t be too long on her phone, so she turned it off and followed her teacher.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The meeting took longer than Chika would have liked. She kept getting distracted thinking about how to strategise and protect herself and figure out who the other masters were and UGH! She kept completely zoning out, too, and her teacher had to keep getting her attention back. It was really embarrassing, but it was hard not to. Her mind was racing, and her heart was too. Chika wondered which would win.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something about starting the school year off right, about not repeating past mistakes, about not setting a bad precedent. She already knew all this stuff! Still, she nodded along obediently, occasionally (though nigh-mindlessly) acknowledging that she was still listening with a verbal prompt for the teacher to continue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eventually, she was let go. She made to leave as she ordinarily would, but as soon as she thought she was in the clear she started on her way to the student council room. With any luck, either the prez will have already left, or she could wait for the them to go on an errand and sneak in when they were gone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber had positioned herself outside, in the school’s courtyard. A battle between Servants should be kept outside of the building itself, so if a fight were to break out between them it should happen there. Ideally. And if it didn’t, the courtyard was accessible enough that Saber could get to where she needed to be, like the field or the road or something.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was roughly how Saber had explained it, but Chika thought it might also be because it was a pretty place. The cherry blossoms were out, blooming beautifully on the branches of the big tree. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the benches were comfy… what wasn’t to like? Chika had thought the Servants might hang out together there during school hours, but according to Saber they were keeping their distance. Were they keeping their distance from each other, or just from her? Saber was pretty mean sometimes…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ah, but there was no time for that! She was almost in position!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had been carefully walking the halls, ensuring that her footfalls were as near to silent as she could get them. She felt like she was in a movie or something. She turned a corner and saw the StuCo prez walking with a stack of papers in the other direction, away from where their desk was. She hid herself more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Deep breath. Chika made sure the student was sufficiently far away before sneaking up the hallways towards her destination. She peeked inside, finding no-one, and snuck in. She made sure the door was closed behind her for appearance’s sake, and set to work trying to find the attendance records.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thankfully, they were easy enough to find. Chika skimmed over them as quickly as possible, trying to find inconsistencies. There weren’t that many students, all things considered, so sorting through the spreadsheet to find absences was fairly easy. There was only one first-year who completely matched the small profile, and a third-year as well. Great! That had narrowed it down! She had what she needed!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hastily made her way to the door, and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was opened for her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chika-san.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The StuCo prez stood in the doorway, menacing. Chika’s eyes widened. She’d been caught! What kind of student council member stays so late?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You showed your hand far too early, Chika-san.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahaha, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will admit, I had my suspicions. There were only so many people it could be. When you came into my office asking for attendance records, it made me even more suspicious of you. Of course, I think I know exactly what you were looking for. You weren’t looking to see if your teacher had marked you absent at all, were you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh! Think, Chika!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I was just looking- I wanted to know if my friend Kanan-chan had come to school or not! I haven’t seen her in a while, so…” she stammered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Admit it, Chika-san. You’re a Master.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika was a Master, yes. Could she reasonably deny it at this point? But wait, didn’t that mean the StuCo prez was also a Master? Saber was the strongest servant! Chika had the advantage! Confidence took over.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, ya got me. You are as well then, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s right. You mentioned Kanan-san?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s just a friend of mine!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragging her into this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your life ends here. Berserker, fight!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They then started to dramatically pull out what looked like gemstones, but Chika’s adrenaline was quicker. She called for a flash to distract, and used the confusion to duck past them out of the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shot was (blindly?) fired, and it almost hit Chika as her feet thudded through the hallway. Another followed it, and another, each getting closer to hitting the target. One hit her just barely on the calf amidst the blindfire, causing her to stumble. A quick glance out of the hall window showed something beginning to happen in the courtyard. Chika could feel blood pumping through her veins and magical energy through her circuits as she picked up a broom and kept running.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A Servant finally manifested in the courtyard before Saber with a mad roar. It had the insane aura of a Berserker, and for a moment it stood still enough for Saber to analyze. Its gear was not dissimilar to Saber’s own, though it lacked actual armor. As a result, its figure showed through. It was lean in much the same was as a doberman is lean, clearly muscled beneath its clothing. Its hair was blonde, twin drills flailing like miniature cyclones in the winds of its rage.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber materialised too, no longer in uniform, drawing her sword. Berserker drew its as well, flourishing it in just such a telling way. The way that only one Heroic Spirit would.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Torii Ayumi.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika ducked into a stairwell and completed the spell, reinforcing the broom handle. She waited for the footsteps to be close enough, and swung her weapon at leg height.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>THWACK!</em>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A hit landed, and there was a </span>
  <b>
    <em>THUD</em>
  </b>
  <span> as her target fell, having been swept off their feet. Chika legged it down the stairs before they could cover, still holding the broom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She couldn’t believe that worked! The broom hadn’t broken when she hit the prez with it! Yay!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The improvised weapon shattered into tiny splinters in her hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ah. Ow! What was she supposed to do for a weapon now?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika ducked into a classroom, closing the door behind her. She looked around frantically, grabbing a ruler. She didn’t have a lot of time, and she was trapped in here now. Crap! She hadn’t thought this through!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Unless…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What if she were to climb out of the window and escape detection that way?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Good plan, Chika! She opened it hastily and scrambled over. She dropped from the first floor to the ground, the shock in her feet not disabling her as she recovered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Master, another servant has appeared, and we are now fighting! I have determined that her identity is Torii Ayumi!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay! I’m a little busy fighting too! Keep up the good work, Saber-chan!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>CLANG!</em>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swords met in the middle between the determined Saber and the stubborn Berserker.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They met again, and again. Ayumi was unpredictable, but Saber’s reflexes were superb. Saber had gotten two slices in already, but they didn’t seem to have a strong effect on the madwoman at all. Rather than lose ground, Saber frequently dodged to the side. It was 1v1, and she had the room for it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thinking back to the legends, there was a mild fear nagging at her that her first encounter with this ‘fellow samurai’ would be her last, as it had supposedly been for so many others.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She put it out of her mind as she met an overhead downward slice with her own katana, feet digging into the already-crushed grass. The impacts of their blows had already done a number on the environment, not that that mattered in the moment. What mattered was creating openings for herself to land more hits. She had to defeat this thing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The StuCo prez fired at her from the window as Chika sprinted across the tarmac by the pool, hitting her in the arm. The girl hissed in pain, but her adrenaline kept her going. She’d broken more bones than she could count, and had a long history of accidentally getting injured in her 16-and-three-quarters years of life so far. She couldn’t let whatever this intense stinging sensation was slow her down! Even if it did make pumping her arms hard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She got to the front of the school, out of range of the magic blasts, and kept on towards the courtyard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Saber was there, fighting what looked to be another samurai. The blades of their katana were crossed, bodies tensed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The foe had its back turned to Chika. This was her chance to help! She charged, weapon in hand, and struck it, dealing…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No damage whatsoever. It didn’t even flinch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It did, however, elbow her as it broke contact with Saber’s sword and prepared for another attack, sending Chika tumbling like a ragdoll across the ground and into a wall as the ruler she had strengthened went to pieces nearby.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“MASTER!” Saber called, not quite fending off a hit from her foe in a moment of distraction. She slid across the ground herself, though more elegantly. Her foe followed her, and the two continued to exchange blows before a dazed and aching Chika.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everything hurt. She had whatever the magic injuries were, she was covered in grazes and soon-to-be-bruises, and her insides felt a lot less intact than they usually did. Including her brain. Definitely including her brain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“CHIKA!!” came a voice. A different voice, and from a different place? Kinda sounded like… Kanan?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A funny-looking motorbike stopped before her, carrying Kanan and her Servant who Chika had forgotten the name of.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kannam-jan?” Chika asked, with a much more slurred voice than she’d intended.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh no, she’s brain damaged. I’ll pick her up, just give me a moment!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Big, strong arms lifted Chika into a sidecar as the battle between Saber and the StuCo prez’s servant raged on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re getting you the hell outta here, Chika. Saber-chan, too,” Kanan reassured as she mounted the vehicle behind her Servant.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“OI, SABER-CHAN! GET ON BEHIND ME!” she called.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“LITTLE BUSY!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ZEIBRUH-CHJAN PLEZE” Chika yell-slurred.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bike turned, ready to speed off down the street.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WAIT FOR AN OPENING!” Saber yelled back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chika couldn’t see from where she was in the sidecar at this point, neck bringing too much pain to turn far enough. She could see Kanan looking back, though.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>An opening came, the foe’s recovery from a large swing landing in the ground taking just long enough for Saber to sprint to the bike. She launched herself onto the seat, hanging onto Kanan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“GO!” shouted the both of them to the rider.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WAIT!” cried another voice, which the rider ignored in favour of moving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The four sped off, the other servant making to give chase. Kanan mouthed something, but the roar of the bike covered it as sure as the bike itself covered ground and then air, easily leaving the opposing mad samurai in the dust.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you it was exciting! Anime fight scenes for the win!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>